The Natives
The Natives is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. It is notable for featuring each member singing or speaking at least once throughout the song. Lyrics Deuce: Seems like everyone's got their beef But tomorrow we'll be shining brighter We'll keep it going, fighting Hold on when we win, take a hit 'Cause we never gonna lose it dying We gotta keep on fighting Hold on when we win, take a hit 'Cause we never gonna lose it dying We gotta keep on fighting And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest Deuce: The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away Charlie Scene: It gets hard to see what people want me to be It's just me being me, I'm just Charlie Scene I used to follow my dream to play guitar and sing Now I rhyme over beats, I take it seriously I used to flow with Gs, it was a joke to me And I would never foresee that I would be an emcee When I would skate the streets, I had a fake ID And I carved my name on a tree back when it was J.T. And now Undead will get props for the rest of our lives And that's like getting a permanent high-five 'Cause people like our tight rhymes and haters get a black eye From six crazy white guys I'm just a guy in a band with a mic in my hand Who decided to rap and fell in love with his fans And now my flows are the sickest, rated ten by the bitches And now I'm getting ri-dick-ulous, that's how many inches my dick is Da Kurlzz: Undead revolution: one, two, three, go! Deuce: And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest Deuce: The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away J-Dog: I got my name upon a wall with J.O.R. I got arrested with Wes & the Scientist I used to run with a gang, my parents sent me away Produca showed me how to phrase, I like it better this way Da Kurlzz: Now watch me fuck up this beat with J-D-O-G Johnny, J-Dog, and me: we fuck fifty girls a week J-Dog: I used to skate on the streets and always people would beef And they'd pull guns out on me, oh wait, that happened last week Da Kurlzz: I'm used to dancing at shows, handing out the blows You'll see me and Charlie Scene tag-teaming the hoes J-Dog: And our armor shines gold, got no albums sold It's just me and Da Kurlzz, we're taking over the world And 3 Tears' got a mind like a Caesar He writes lyrics, eats grapes, and fucks at his own leisure And the Funny Man ain't African, he's Mexican Hard-headed like Republicans, Undead revolution! Da Kurlzz: Undead revolution: one, two, three, go! Deuce: And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest Deuce: The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same Funny Man: And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away Deuce: The rest has gone away, oh Johnny 3 Tears: And we've got nothing in this world except for you boys and you girls And we'll kill to the top and we'll laugh as they watch Deuce: The rest has gone away, oh And we've got nothing in this world except for you boys and you girls And we'll kill to the top and we'll laugh as they watch Unreleased version *Funny Man's vocals during the chorus were louder. *Charlie Scene says "haters get a black eye/from seven crazy white guys" instead of "haters get a black eye/from six crazy white guys". *Shady Jeff screams "Undead revolution: one, two, three, go!" instead of Da Kurlzz. **During the first screaming of this line, Funny Man accompanies Shady Jeff when screaming "Undead". *Da Kurlzz says "Now watch me fuck up this beat, the J-D-O-G" instead of "Now watch me fuck up this beat with J-D-O-G". *Da Kurlzz says himself, Shady, and J-Dog "fuck fifty girls a week" instead of himself, Johnny 3 Tears, and J-Dog doing so. *J-Dog calls Johnny 3 Tears "Tha Server" during his verse. *During Deuce's singing of "The rest has gone away, oh" during the outro, Shady Jeff accompanies him using a raspy voice. Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, screams *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *J-Dog's line 'And the Funny Man ain't African, he's Mexican' mentions the fact that, before he was seen without his mask, Funny Man was believed to be black due to the deepness of his voice. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2009